


Cover art for "A Teaspoon of Neutron Star"

by mific



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Podfic Cover Art, Tenderness, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Danny doesn't have to put on a strong face for Steve.





	Cover art for "A Teaspoon of Neutron Star"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts), [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Teaspoon of Neutron Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896532) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan), [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 

> Cover created for the pod_together 2019 entry written by lavvyan and performed by librarychick_94.


End file.
